1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, further detailedly relates to a liquid crystal display using a simple matrix method (a passive matrix method) for a method of driving a liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows the schematic configuration of a conventional type liquid crystal display using a simple matrix method. In this liquid crystal display, a transparent substrate 90a on which plural perpendicular transparent electrodes 91a are formed and a transparent substrate 90b on which plural horizontal transparent electrodes 91b are formed are mutually opposed and a liquid crystal inclusion body 92 in which a liquid crystal (not shown) is sealed is provided between a pair of these transparent substrates 90a and 90b. As also shown in FIG. 12, a driver 93, plural terminals 94, plural segment wiring 97 for connecting each perpendicular transparent electrode 91a to the driver 93 and plural common wiring 98 for connecting each horizontal transparent electrode 91b to the driver 93 are provided to the transparent substrate 90a. 
However, as the plural horizontal transparent electrodes 91b are provided to the transparent substrate 90b, each common wiring 98 cannot be directly led out from each horizontal transparent electrode 91b. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 13, an extended part 91bxe2x80x2 acquired by extending one end in the longitudinal direction by a suitable dimension s9 is provided to each horizontal transparent electrode 91b. Also, as shown in FIG. 12, the end 98xe2x80x2 of each common wiring 98 opposite to each extended part 91bxe2x80x2 is formed. A connection 96 electrically connecting the end 981 and the extended part 91bxe2x80x2 is provided as shown in FIG. 11. The connection 96 is formed via anisotropic conductive paste (not shown) between the end 98xe2x80x2 of each common wiring 98 and each extended part 91bxe2x80x2.
According to such configuration, voltage can be selectively applied to the respective plural perpendicular transparent electrodes 91a and plural horizontal transparent electrodes 91b by driving the driver 93. Therefore, a desired image can be displayed on a liquid crystal screen formed by the liquid crystal inclusion body 92.
However, the conventional type liquid crystal display has the following problems.
That is, in case the conventional type liquid crystal display is used for a display of a mobile telephone for example, the liquid crystal inclusion body 92 is set so that it can be viewed from the outside via an aperture provided to a case of the mobile telephone. However, in the conventional type liquid crystal display, the connection 96 is provided close to the liquid crystal inclusion body 92. In the meantime, as described above, the connection 96 is a part in which the opaque anisotropic conductive paste is used. Therefore, heretofore, when a user of a mobile telephone sees a liquid crystal screen, the connection 96 comes into a visible area of the liquid crystal screen and it does not look nice.
In the conventional type, to solve only the problem, distance from the liquid crystal inclusion body 92 to the connection 96 has only to be increased. However, when such means is adopted, a problem that the total extrusion width s10 of the plural common wiring 98 on the side of the liquid crystal inclusion body 92 is increased and the periphery of the liquid crystal inclusion body 92, that is, a death area in the periphery of a liquid crystal screen is increased is caused.
The invention is devised in consideration of such circumstances and the object is to provide a liquid crystal display wherein means for connecting wiring for a transparent electrode can be prevented from standing out unseemly when the liquid crystal display is used without increasing a death area in the periphery of a liquid crystal screen.
To achieve the object, the invention adopts the following technical means.
The liquid crystal display provided by the invention is provided with a liquid crystal inclusion body in which a liquid crystal is sealed between first and second transparent substrates on which plural transparent electrodes are respectively formed, at least one driver mounted on the first transparent substrate, plural extended parts in which the end of each transparent electrode formed on the second transparent substrate is extended outside the liquid crystal inclusion body, plural wiring provided to the first transparent substrate and extended from a location opposite to each extended part to the driver and a connection for electrically connecting these plural wiring to the plural extended parts and is characterized in that a part of each wiring passes between the connection and the liquid crystal inclusion body.
In the liquid crystal display according to the invention, as a part of the plural wiring exists between the connection and the liquid crystal inclusion body, the connection is arranged in a location apart from the liquid crystal inclusion body by a dimension exceeding the width of the plural wiring. Therefore, when a liquid crystal screen formed by the liquid crystal inclusion body is viewed, the connection can be made invisible or can be prevented from standing out. Naturally, each wiring can be prevented from standing out by using the similar material to that of the transparent electrode. In the meantime, as a part of the plural wiring passes between the connection and the liquid crystal inclusion body, the plural wiring can be prevented from being extruded largely on the side of the liquid crystal inclusion body though distance between the connection and the liquid crystal inclusion body is increased to some extent. As a result, in the invention, the liquid crystal display can be made to look nicer without increasing a death area in the periphery of the liquid crystal screen.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each wiring has an intermediate part extended in a direction in which the each wiring crosses the plural extended parts and an end extended in a direction reverse to the liquid crystal inclusion body from the intermediate part, and the connection is provided via a conductive substance between the end and each extended part.
According to such configuration, the intermediate part of each wiring passes between the connection and the liquid crystal inclusion body and the configuration intended by the invention can be suitably realized.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the width of a part at least opposite to each extended part of the intermediate part of each wiring is made narrower than that of the end of each wiring.
According to such configuration, the intermediate part of each wiring and each extended part can be prevented from being opposite in a state in which both have large area. Therefore, even if an interval between each intermediate part and each extended part is minute, unjust electric conduction between these can be prevented. More concretely, when voltage is applied to any of the plural wiring, the application of the voltage can be prevented from having an effect upon the extended part to be naturally insulated from this wiring. Therefore, another preferred embodiment of the invention is desirable to prevent the malfunction of the liquid crystal display.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the width of a part at least opposite to the intermediate part of each wiring of each extended part is made narrower than that of a part opposite to the end of each wiring.
According to such configuration, as in case the width of at least a part of the intermediate part of each wiring is made narrow, the intermediate part of each wiring and each extended part can be prevented from being opposite in a state in which both have large area. Therefore, unjust electric conduction between the intermediate part and the extended part can be prevented and another preferred embodiment of the invention is desirable to prevent the malfunction of the liquid crystal display.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the array pitch of electrically connected parts between the plural extended parts and the plural wiring is made larger than the array pitch of the transparent electrodes formed on the second transparent substrate.
According to such configuration, the corresponding extended part and the corresponding wiring can easily suitably conduct and can securely conduct.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, plural transparent electrodes formed on the second transparent substrate are divided into a first group in which one end in the longitudinal direction of them is the extended part and a second group in which the other end in the longitudinal direction of them is the extended part.
According to such configuration, plural wiring that respectively conduct electricity to transparent electrodes in the first group and plural wiring that respectively conduct to transparent electrodes in the second group can be split on both sides of the liquid crystal inclusion body. As a result, a narrow death area is substantially uniformly formed on both sides of the liquid crystal inclusion body and a large death area can be prevented from being formed on only one side of the liquid crystal inclusion body.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, the driver is provided in a position apart from the liquid crystal inclusion body by an interval in a fixed direction, the plural wiring are provided except a region on one side of the driver in a direction perpendicular to the fixed direction and in the region, plural terminals that receive a signal and power respectively input to the driver. from an external device are provided.
According to such configuration, the plural terminals are provided with them arranged on one side of the driver. Therefore, the efficiency of space for providing the plural terminals is satisfactory and another preferred embodiment of the invention is suitable to reduce a death area in the periphery of the liquid crystal screen.
The other characteristics and advantages of the invention will be clarified from the following description of embodiments of the invention.